Wet Down
Wet Down has led a life of adventure. Growing up near the naval base in Norfolk, VirginiaThe Norfolk Naval Shipyard is actually three miles to the west, in Portsmouth., Wet Down would often try to sneak inside just to get a look at the ships. Once he graduated high school, Wet Down immediately enlisted in the Navy. He excelled in all aspects of his training and went on to become the youngest SEAL in the Navy. In addition to his military training, Wet Down is also a martial arts instructor. Assigned to head G.I. Joe amphibious assault operations, Wet Down still acts like he has something to prove, and launches every mission with earnest, youthful enthusiasm that occasionally annoys the older, more experienced teammates under his command. While tactically skilled, his preference for underwater infiltration sometimes blinds him to other non-naval options. File Information File Name: Alexander, Daniel R. Grade: WO-5 Birthplace: Norfolk, VA Primary Specialty: Covert Naval Operations Command Secondary Specialty: Martial Arts Instructor History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Growing up near the naval base in Norfolk, Virginia, Wet Down would often try to sneak inside just to get a look at the ships. Immediately after his high school graduation - still wearing his cap and gown - Wet Down rushed to the recruiter to enlist in the Navy. Boot camp was easy for Wet Down, and he excelled in all aspects of his training and graduated with top honors. He sailed through the BUD/S (Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL program) and went on to become the youngest SEAL in the Navy. MUX History: G.I. Joe took notice of Wet Down in 2001. He was recruited to the Joes, and assigned to head amphibious assault operations. He was assigned to the USS Flagg until it was sunk in 2013. In August of 2013 Wet Down was made leader of SEAL Team 9, a new team operating Worldwide out of Coronado, California. With Admiral Keel-Haul's retirement, Wet Down is now field commander of all Joe Naval forces. OOC Notes Although Wet Down is one of the youngest SEALs on the team, he was put in charge because he has both discipline (looking at you, Shipwreck) and charisma and personality (looking at you, almost-every-other-Joe-SEAL). =) Although almost 30, he's still considered the 'kid' of G.I. Joe's SEAL team. With Admiral Keel-Haul's retirement, Wet Down is now field commander of all Joe Naval forces. Logs/Posts 2018 Sep 05 - Defense of Hampton Roads >*The Golden Eagle Emblem fills the screen; slowly fading to reveal the youthful face of Wet Down*< :Given recent Cobra attacks on locations around northern Virginia coupled with information gathered by various members of our Intelligence team we suspect an attack on the Hampton Roads area in the near future. With that in mind I am assuming command of our forces personally. :I have also spoken with President MacLeod and he has agreed to allow me to, temporarily, exercise command over the military forces in the area. I have been in communication with various commanding officers and informed them of the pertinent details that will allow us to stop Cobra in their tracks, and hurl them back from where they came. :Mainframe and Cookie, continue your efforts, but do all you can to step up progress on shutting down the B.A.T.s; it may be impossible, so I expect it will only take you two a little bit longer. :The rest of you make sure you, your equipment, and your vehicles are combat ready. This is where we start sending the snakes and their allies slithering off to whatever holes they came out of! :>*Wet Down's face is replaced again by the Golden Eagle Emblem*< September 25 - "Operation Midnight" Cobra attempts to clear a CIA Cell and the Joes intervene 2019 * February 20 - "Happy Fun Zone" - MI-5 calls in the Joes to retrieve a package from an eldritch land of smiley faces. * July 19 - "America Burning Finale" - The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. Players Available for application. In the meantime, played by Anher. See Also * YOJOE.COM | Wet Down Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI_Joe_instructors Category:GI Joe Trainers Category:Humans Category:SEALs Category:US Navy